The Chamber of Dirty Secrets (Sai x Hinata) Version 1
by DirtyOtakus
Summary: Sai wakes up after a night of heavy drinking. He finds his hidden yearning for Hinata and they go at it.
1. Version 1

His eyelids lifted with great effort. The air reeked of alcohol. All he could see was white.

 _Where am I? What happened?_

Sai tried to lift his head for a better view, but he couldn't. In fact, he couldn't move at all. His limbs were bound to the corners of the bed by rope.

 _What is this? Why can't I move?_

Looking down, he only saw a mirror. He tried to recall the previous night, but all he could feel was a massive headache. Alarmingly, his dagger and paint brush were nowhere to be found.

 _I must get out of this._

Sai panicked, a single bead of sweat sliding down his forehead. The sensation was unfamiliar, something which hadn't happened since his Anbu Black Op Trainee days.

 _Okay, think. There has to be a solution._

He remained conscious, sweating, for what seemed like hours. Then a realization dawned upon him.

He was naked.

Peering into the mirror beneath him again, he noticed his own pale complexion within the darkness, illuminated by ambient candlelight. Suddenly detecting a lightly fragrant aroma, Sai jerked his head to the right, where he saw a stunning woman with slim but delectable curves.

It was Hinata.

She was a fine Konoha woman, so picture-perfect that he had the greatest urge to portray her features. To his dismay, he found that the only paintbrush he had at hand was his own erect dick, standing at an impressive height of three meters. He grabbed his _natural_ paintbrush and began to stroke it gently in order to relieve himself of his sexual frustration.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" asked Hinata, a sultry temptress in her every motion.

"U-u-uhhhh, I was just…" stammered Sai, flustering with his cock in hand.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish this naughty boy," she interrupted. An innocent smile lit up her alluring face.

Hinata blew out the candles surrounding around the bed, increasing the thick tension in the room. She activated her byakugan to visualize Sai's naked body, tracing the outline of his body with her tongue and moving extra slowly around his more sensitive areas. When Hinata came upon his fully erect dick, she engulfed the entire length into her mouth.

"U-u-u-uhh-," moaned Sai.

"You like that?" The lusty lady mumbled.

"Unnghh-," cried Sai.

Sai erupted a stream of chakra from his "paintbrush" in order to complete the picture-perfect image in his mind of the nude Hinata. Using Hinata's face and his sperm-ink, he brought to life three more Hinatas, successfully creating an orgy. He commanded the clones to remove his bindings.

"Now I'm going to recreate my fantasies," whispered Sai, licking his lips with delight as he took in the sight before him.

Hinata gasped and deactivated her byakugan. Her clones had restrained her, causing her to momentarily lose concentration.

"Oh Sai, take me and make me yours!" cried Hinata in a flurry of desperate passion.

"You're going to be the _center_ of _my_ masterpiece," hissed Sai sadistically.

He commanded Hinata's clones to lick his hardened, moonlight-lit nipples. Sai relished the sight of the nude Hinata below him as he shoved her down onto the bed. He nuzzled into her firm, smooth neck; licking it, kissing it, and biting it until he tasted the metallic flavor of her blood.

"Now that I've smelled the fragrance of the candles, seen your nude figure, heard your sweet moans, and tasted your blood, I need to feel your pussy convulsing on my dick to complete the five senses, so that I can complete my masterpiece," Sai whispered.

"Baby, let me put some _white_ paint on your _paintbrush_ because your dick is the real masterpiece," Hinata panted.

At her request, Sai placed his manhood at apex of Hinata's thighs, already panting with lust and desire. He deactivated Hinata's clones and stared into Hinata's glassy eyes and licked her ear. Quickly, he pierced his arrow through, breaking Hinata's hymen.

"I've never had feelings for anyone before," noted Sai.

"I'll be your picture-perfect woman," responded Hinata.

With his passion ignited, Sai pictured a fire with his _paintbrush_ , lighting up the candles once more.

"I need to look into your eyes," gasped Sai.

"Don't smile, because I need to look into yours," moaned Hinata.

Sai kissed Hinata gently on her lips.

"You were always the one for me," said Hinata.

Her words caused Sai to lose control. He began to thrust rapidly, in quick succession. At the new sensations, Hinata dug her fingernails deep in Sai's back, leaving marks. Hinata relished the embrace of her lover's arms, not wanting for the moment to pass by quickly. She felt safe and secure within his arms. Her eyes were watering from joy.

But Sai lost control.

He stopped speaking.

Grabbing Hinata's hips, he continued to thrust at full speed. He carried her by the legs, and pushed her against the wall, furiously kissing her. He moved from her mouth down to her neck, nibbling it gently. He traced his tongue around her areolas, teasing her, occasionally flicking his tongue at her nipples.

"Ohhh yeahhhh," moaned Hinata, as she drew in her breath sharply. "Don't stop, baby."

He went southward to her belly button, nibbling on her soft flesh, darting his tongue in and out. He propped her hips up, settling Hinata in a straddle. Sai leaned in for another kiss, ravaging her mouth with his tongue, his tongue in a battle for dominance in unfamiliar territory.

"Baby-," gasped Hinata, from their intense kiss.

Sai threw Hinata back down onto the bed, sliding his tongue down in between her legs. As his tongue got closer to her center, Hinata's breathing became more ragged and harsh. She fumbled for Sai's dick, trying to take ahold of it. When she finally found her treasure, she began to get wet.

Without warning, Sai began to eat out her pussy. He plundered her folds roughly, biting her clit, at times making her orgasm. The intense sensation caused her to fold her legs over Sai's head, forcing his face in her crotch as she came. Sai growled as he licked the sweet cum off his face.

"Ahh-!," screamed Hinata, from the aftershocks of her climax.

"You like that, huh?" teased Sai, still gasping for air between his licks.

He then proceeded to prod his index finger into Hinata's warm opening, thrusting his fingers at an intense speed, an easy feat due to his dexterity.

"Don't stop," moaned Hinata.

Sai quickly replaced his finger with his throbbing cock inside her pussy. He pumped himself harder and harder as Hinata moaned more and more. Hinata wrapped her legs around Sai as he started to grab her body and work on her tits, once more. He sucked on her nipples with great force, evoking a cry from the maiden's lips.

"Oh, that feels good~," cried Hinata from the pleasure.

Sai proceeded to flip Hinata on her stomach and grabbing her ass, he thrusted his throbbing cock into her pussy, fully making her his. He bent his head down and smelled her hair, inhaling her sweet aroma.

Sai began to thrust erratically as he began to near his climax.

"Baby, you want it inside or outside?" huffed Sai.

Hinata responded with the tightening of her legs over Sai's hips.

"Give it all to me, baby," cried Hinata.

"I can't hold out much longer-," growled Sai, releasing his white paint into Hinata's welcome opening.

But the night was still young. Hinata and Sai laid on the bed, panting from their nightly pleasure, with Hinata lying in Sai's arms. The candles were extinguished by the chilly winds of the night. They both looked to each other, with the warmth in their eyes and with the fire from the passion in their hearts to warm each other in the dark. Sai pressed a kiss to Hinata's forehead.

"Hey Hinata," mumbled Sai, exhausted from their steamy love session.

"What?" asked Hinata.

"Are you a camera?" asked Sai.

"No, why?" asked Hinata, confused.

"Because every time I look at you, I smile," chuckled Sai.

"That doesn't make sense because I'll always be with you in the picture," responded Hinata, blushing.

As night turned into day, the couple found new love amongst themselves.


	2. Version 2

His eyelids lifted with great effort. The air smelled of alcohol. All he could see was white.

 _Where am I? What happened?_

Sai tried to lift his head to get a better view, but he couldn't. In fact, he couldn't move any part of his body.

 _What is this? Why can't I move?_

Looking down, Sai could only see the beige straitjacket he was forced into. His memory still blurred, he tried to remember the night before, but all he could feel was a massive headache. His short sword and paint brush were nowhere to be seen.

 _I gotta get out of this._

For the first time in a long time, Sai felt a single bead of sweat slide down his head. This hasn't happened since his Anbu Black Op Trainee days.

 _Okay, think. There has to be a solution._

As what seemed like hours passed, his sweat started to build up. Then it hit him.

 _Why don't I used my sweat as a lubricant? I can dislocate my elbows and shoulders and then slide my body through the bottom._

The straitjacket must have come from another region because it was much tougher than the ones Sai remembered from his trainee days. There was a loop that came underneath and went between his legs. After much struggle and a few winces of pain from popping back in his joints after dislocating them, he managed to free himself. But Sai noticed something.

He was naked.

He looked around, but his surroundings were poorly lit. He noticed that there were puddles all around him. Even with the dim lighting, he was able to see his pale complexion. Sai turned and saw a lever on the wall.

 _Good, a way out._

Before he could take another step, he smelled a light aroma and quickly spun his head to the right. Sai spotted the back of a girl's head with short black hair, slumped onto her right side, unconscious.

It was Hinata. She was not yet freed from the straitjacket.

Sai felt himself harden at the thought of freeing her from her straitjacket. He had never thought of Hinata like that. She was always too busy looking at Naruto to focus on the task at hand. But today, she'd be with him. His and only his. Maybe she was naked underneath it too. He quickly rushed over to undo the buckles. His sweaty hands only made the task more difficult as he wanted to do it discreetly so that he could see her naked body before she covered herself in embarrassment. The cool air made his nipples harden in anticipation. He undid the buckles with great care so that she would not awaken. His deft hands felt her smooth vagina as he undid the strap between her legs.

 _Yes! She's naked too!_

With all the buckles undone, he raised the jacket above her head-

"Mmmm, what's going on?" Hinata asked as she fell onto Sai's lean body. She rubbed her eyes, only to be met with Sai's cock, now fully erect.

 _Shit! She woke up!_

"It appears that we have been captured. I have no clue where our weapons have gone." Sai responded coolly.

"S-Sai, w-where are my clothes?" Hinata asked with her hands over her beautiful breasts, her face a tomato red.

"I don't know." Sai said with his face turned away, embarrassed. He had never seen a naked woman before. Although Sai had his desires, he wished to respect Hinata...or at least make it look like he did.

"W-we should look around for a way out." Hinata said as she meekly took Sai's hand.

"Yes. We should. It would be best to split up in order to cover more ground." Sai said as he gently tugged his hand free from Hinata's.

"But S-Sai…I-I don't want to be alone. I-I'm afraid of the dark." Hinata said, her voice trembling as she pressed her chest firmly against Sai's arm.

What kind of gentleman would Sai be if he were to refuse? Still, he was hesitant.

"Can't you use your Byakugan to look for a way out?" Sai asked, his voice almost a whisper as if he did not want Hinata to know.

"I can't access any of my chakra. It seems like this building is blocking it out." Hinata said with a hint of fear in her voice.

After what seemed like hours of just walking around, they could not come to a conclusion. During their walk, Sai made sure they were close enough to make it seem like Hinata saw all of the area, but not the small lever on the wall. Sai wanted to wait and enjoy the moment a bit more before he could say that he found it.

"I-I think now is a good time to t-tell you. Sai, I-I'm still a virgin. I was h-hoping to save it for Naruto, but s-seeing as how we are going to be stuck here, I don't want to die a v-virgin." Hinata said, her eyes tearing up. Her cheeks started to turn rosy pink.

This was a dream come true. Never had Sai burned so red.

 _Do I tell her I might know the way out or do I take advantage of the situation? I'll probably never have this opportunity again, so I should fuck her._

"Don't worry, Hinata. I'll take your virginity." Sai said with a sly smile.

"Oh, thank you!" A single tear ran down her cheek.

Sai pounced on Hinata, forcing her onto her back. His rough hands cupped her voluptuous breasts.

"U-u-uhhhh, not so rough," stammered Hinata as Sai circled his tongue around one of her soft pink nipples. His eyes were hollow like he was in a trance. He took both of her breasts in his hands and slid his wet dick between her breasts. Her soft breasts made him want to rub them even faster.

Sai kissed his way down her firm body. He tasted her salty folds as his tongue came down onto her wet vagina. His thin finger entered her tight opening. Pulling in and out slowly, then testing different speeds, he heard soft moans coming from Hinata. When he was done, he saw her going back and forth between her normal state and Byakugan state.

 _I must be doing a good job. Hmm what else can I-_

Before he could react, Hinata had rolled onto Sai and began to hold the base of his penis, licking it up and down as if it were a popsicle about to melt. Sai leaned back, enjoying it.

"U-u-u-u-u-uhhhhh," moaned Sai.

He loved the way the veins around her eyes popped, just like the veins on his throbbing cock. Her white eyes seemed to hypnotize him as his hand grabbed her flowing hair and pushed her harder and harder down. He could see the tears forming in her eyes as she begged for air. But he couldn't let her. It felt too good. It wasn't until he felt her teeth start to bite down that he released her. A string of saliva came from her lips as she pulled her head away from his cock, gasping for air.

Now that they were both wet, it was time for some penetration.

Using the jackets as a makeshift mat, Sai placed Hinata's ankles onto his bony shoulders.

Then he did it. Oh Naruto, he did it. With a swift motion, he entered her. He was inside her, filling her. His dick rubbed against her sensitive crotch. Then he proceeded to pump hard and fast.

Hinata's world shattered like broken glass. Hinata clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palm. They were both speechless. Sai then pulled out his long and thick dick. He felt as if he were about to explode. He then let out a stream of white chakra onto Hinata's torso.

"Uhhh," Sai moaned softly. "You like that?" he asked. His chakra was now all over her from her face, down her soft breasts, to her waist.

"Ungh. I love it," cried Hinata. She took her finger and tasted him. It tasted just like Ichiraku ramen.

After cuddling for what seemed like hours, Sai decided that it was time.

"Hinata, I think I see something we didn't spot earlier." Sai said seemingly out of nowhere.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, but want to check it out with me?" Sai asked, getting up. He extended his hand.

"Sure." said Hinata, taking his hand.

They approached the lever. Sai placed his hand on the handle. He then paused. Hinata came behind him and placed her hand on his, her breasts pressing against his back.

 _Her boobs weren't this coarse from what I remember. Must be my cum drying up._

They took the moment to take it all in one last time. Her soft hands caressed his slender ones. Then, with a firm grip, Sai pulled down.

Suddenly, a section of the wall slid to the left. Light poured in, forcing them to squint their eyes. They gave each other a nod, and holding their hands in each other's, walked out together.


End file.
